


The College AU

by im_the_hero



Series: JeanCo AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art Major! Jean, College!AU, Getting Together, Jean is an M.M.A fighter, M/M, Marco is a boxer, The AU Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_hero/pseuds/im_the_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What the hell is your problem?!” Nick yelled.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The guy, while looking drunk, lifted his fisted hands and squared his feet with his shoulders. “Don’t touch me.” Nick took a step towards the guy, and that was it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As quick as lightning the guy swung his right arm, connecting with Nick’s cheek. Before Nick could even find his footing, the other stepped in and connected his left fist with Nick’s opposite cheek. Nick staggered back, breathing labored. The guy stepped in close again, grabbing Nick by the sides of his head, and bringing it down quickly to connect Nick’s nose with his knee. The crunch was a sure sign it had broken.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I need to go to the hospital.” He said before slumping on the ground. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The College AU

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta give a big hand to my lovely friend Cassandra who collaborated on this fic with me! She's taking classes at S.I.U., and this fic had been brewing in her mind for weeks! I hope you enjoy it, and be sure to keep your eye out for more!

At first, Jean had taken it to impress Mikasa. He had thought it would impress her. But then he ended up genuinely enjoying it. As he got older, it proved to be more useful, especially once he started college at S.I.U. Carbondale. Granted, Chicago was vastly larger - 26 thousand versus 2.7 million - but there was more than one occasion where he’d gone to a party and had to fight off some drunken bastard and help a girl hitch a ride to wherever she was staying that night.

Eventually he started teaching M.M.A. classes for girls so they could learn to defend themselves. When the weather was nice he’d do one big class outside in his aunt’s back yard, and in the colder months he’d do multiple classes a day in the basement. In the warmer months more girls would come, some dragging younger siblings with so they could learn.

When Jean caught ear of a party he always went. S.I.U. was a notorious party school. On Halloween 2000 there had been several riots in several locations. Because of this no students were allowed on campus on October 31st. Classes weren’t even held on that day if Halloween happened to land on a weekday. But throughout the year you were almost guaranteed a party on the weekends.

“Hey Jean, you going to the bond fire out at Wolf Creek tonight?” Petra asked through the bathroom as she changed.

“I didn’t know there was a party tonight.” Jean was shocked. Usually word about a party got around pretty quick. Petra stepped out of the bathroom in a shimmery emerald dress and black cowgirl boots. Her hair was still pulled back, but it looked purposefully messy now.

Petra brushes her dress out and makes sure everything is hanging right. “Kappa Alpha Order is onto you. They’ve got a picture of you and they tell everyone not to invite you. But seeing as I’m not a frat boy, I don’t have to listen to them.”

Jean scrunched his nose. “Wow. God forbid I protect some poor dude or chick from getting raped.”

Petra patted his shoulder in a consoling manner. “You’re a great man Jean. They just didn’t have the good upbringing you did. But if you don’t wanna go it’ll be fine. I’m wearing my polish that detects date rape drugs, so we’ll be okay. And Annie’s going.”

Jean did feel significantly better hearing Annie’s going. “It’s fine. Help me pick out an outfit.”

Come dusk Jean found himself sitting on the flatbed of his truck watching carefully. About every fifteen minutes he’d drop off the tailgate and make ten minute rounds. It was almost midnight and the party was still going strong before Jean got that sinking feeling in his gut.

Jean had had many incidents with this particular assailant. Jean thought the guy was a bit too old to be in college. But then again, a 90 year old woman just graduated from John A. over in Carterville. If Jean had to guess he’d say this guy was in his late 30’s, with his hair cropped close on the sides and left slightly long on top. His eyes were a hard gray color, cold and calculating. If Jean remembered correctly, this dude was a religion's major and due to transfer soon.

“Hey Nick, how’s it going tonight?” Jean called as he swaggered closer. Jean noticed the guy Nick was holding onto. In the firelight Jean couldn’t see much but this guy looked angelic with dark eyes that oozed warmth, and an edgy haircut. Clearly the guy was in it for aesthetic reasons, because if he couldn’t shake off Nick something just wasn’t right.

Nick gave Jean a tight smile, clearly annoyed. “Kirstein, what brings you here?”

The boy in Nick’s hold groaned. “I don’t feel too good.” 

Jean took a few cautious steps closer, squaring his feet with his shoulders. “Hey man, you know this guy?” Nick opened his mouth to speak. “Wasn’t talking to you Nick. Dude, you okay?”

The guy shook his head no, then lulled forward. “I wanna leave.”

Nick’s hold on the guy tightened. “He’s just had too much to drink. I’ll take care of him.”

“I don’t think so. If you think I’m gonna let you take him you’re dumber than you look.”

“Hey fuck you man! All I’ve done is be nice to this dude.” Nick’s face went red in the fire light. “I got this.”

The guy in Nick’s grip started to fight, stomping on Nick’s feet, twisting his body in the hopes of Nick releasing him. Eventually Nick released him, cussing and carrying on.

“What the hell is your problem?!” Nick yelled.

The guy, while looking drunk, lifted his fisted hands and squared his feet with his shoulders. “Don’t touch me.” Nick took a step towards the guy, and that was it.

As quick as lightning the guy swung his right arm, connecting with Nick’s cheek. Before Nick could even find his footing, the other stepped in and connected his left fist with Nick’s opposite cheek. Nick staggered back, breathing laboured. The guy stepped in close again, grabbing Nick by the sides of his head, and bringing it down quickly to connect Nick’s nose with his knee. The crunch was a sure sign it had broken.

Everything fell silent save for Nick’s groans and sobs of pain, and the other dude’s heavy breathing. He looked at Jean with hazy eyes. “I need to go to the hospital.” He said before slumping on the ground.

So that was how Jean found himself in an E.R. waiting room. He’d called on his way, but he didn’t have much to tell them except the obvious: a dude at a party in town was drugged.

When he pulled in Armin was waiting with a wheel chair. “Isn’t it a little late for you to be doing clinicals?” Jean asked as he opened the passenger door and helped the guy into the chair.

“I’ve been behind, gotta make them up somewhere.” Armin shot at him. “Where did you pick this guy up at?”

“Party at Wolf Creek. I think Nick drugged him.” Jean shut the door once the guy was secure in the wheelchair. 

“I’d say I’m surprised but I’m not.” Armin grabbed the handles of the chair and dashed inside. “Cops are here, they’re gonna want your statement.”

Jean parked his truck under a street light and headed in. Sure enough two officers were waiting by the check in desk. One was a short angry looking dude. (Jean instantly knew it was that officer that had puller Jaeger over some months ago. Eren had a massive boner for him, Jean was sure. But he didn’t want that image in his mind.) And the other was a tall blond dude, gelled back hair and really fucked up eyebrows. Thanks to Christa, Jean knew and understood the geometry that went into eyebrows.

“Officers,” Jean greeted politely. “You’re wanting my statement, I’m sure.”

The blond nodded and stepped forward. “I’m Commander Smith, this is Captain Ackerman.” He stuck his hand out for Jean to shake. “Would you follow us please?”

So Jean followed them through winding corridors to an empty break room. They took seats on one side, and Jean took one on the other, making sure to keep his hands on the table. The short one took out a small recorder, pressed the red button, and placed it on the table.

“Full name please.” He said simply.

Jean groaned internally. Like most people, he for some reason hated his middle name. “Jean Michael Kirstein.”

“Alright Jean,” Commander Smith said. “Tell us all you know.”

So Jean recounted the night. He kept it short and simple, and was honest.

“You believe him to have been drugged?” Captain Ackerman asked, finally chiming in after almost an hour.

Jean nodded. “Yes sir.”

“And you believe it to be this Nick character?” Smith asked.

“Yes sir.”

Ackerman and Smith looked at each other. “Can you describe him to the best of your abilities?”

Jean scoffed. “I’m an art major. Give me a pencil with an eraser and paper and I can draw him for you.”

And so they did. It took almost another hour, and Jean’s eyes were getting heavy, but he finished the drawing with a smile and slid the sketch pad across the table. “That’s him. His first name is Nick, and he’s in Kappa Alpha Order. I wrote my name, number, and address on the back if you need another statement or have more questions.”

Smith and Ackerman stood. “We appreciate the help. We’ll be in touch.” Smith said, extending his hand again. Ackerman also offered his hand, and Jean shook it as well. Jean followed them out to the waiting room, where they left and he slumped in a chair.

It was nearing four before Jean saw anyone that looked familiar. Hange Zoe was standing at the desk, clipboard in hand and talking to the receptionist when she just happened to notice him when taking stock of the waiting room.

“Jean? It’s almost four in the morning? Are you okay?” Her voice dripped with concern, eyes wide as they cataloged him.

“I’m fine doc. I brought in some dude earlier, I just wanted to make sure he’s okay.” Jean punctuated the sentence with a yawn.

“Tall boy? With dark hair and freckles?” She asked, taking a moment to glance at her clipboard. Jean nodded, yawning again and stretching. “He is awake. How lucid he is, I’m not yet sure. But I’m sure he could stand to see a friendly face.” She motioned for him to follow her, and he stood from the chair slowly.

They took an elevator to the second floor, where Zoe lead him through a series of halls before stopping in front of a dark room. The light from the T.V. the only light in the room. Zoe knocked on the door frame before poking her head in.

“Hello Marco. Someone’s been waiting to see you.” She said softly, stepping in and motioning for Jean to do the same. Jean hesitantly walked through the threshold, hands stuffed deep in the pocket of his jeans (ha).

“Marco, this is Jean. He’s a good friend of mine, and he’s the one who brought you here from that party.” She checked some machines and jotted things down on her clipboard. “I’ll be back in about three hours to introduce you to your day doctor, okay?”

“Okay.” Marco croaked with a smile. “Can I have a bottled water?”

“Sure thing darlin’.” She said, patting his knee. “I’ll have Ymir bring you one.” She clapped Jean on the shoulder before walking out.

Jean stood awkwardly by the door. What was he supposed to say? What could he say?

Marco, surprisingly enough, broke the ice. “You wanna watch Tom and Jerry with me?”

Jean smiled, relieved and pumped. He did enjoy Tom and Jerry. But then again, who didn’t?

Jean pulled up a chair and sat next to Marco. It was the episode where Jerry was jealous Tom was showering the neighbor cat with all of his attention.

“So, I assume you’re the hero who saves girls and guys from creeps at parties?” Marco asked when the cartoon cut to commercial.

Jean let out a nervous laugh. “Word gets around I suppose. And I wouldn’t really call myself a hero. I’m just trying to do the right thing.”

Marco turned his head to look at him and smiled. “I usually don’t drink at parties. But that guy was so nice at first, and when he offered me one I hadn’t thought to say no. I - I didn’t think anything would happen, I hadn’t thought about someone trying to slip something in my drink.” Marco let out a laugh, it sounded tired and disappointed.

“Hey, you didn’t need me. You beat the shit outta that guy all by yourself.” Jean affirmed. “Did you take self defense or something? It was crazy how fast and cleanly you beat the piss outta him.”

Marco let out a real laugh this time. “I’m from Peoria. I got picked on as a kid so my parents signed me up for boxing classes. I’ve got a handful of girls and guys I have classes with at my grandparents house.”

“No way! I’m from Chicago! I’ve been teaching girls M.M.A. and self defense in my aunt’s basement!”

Ymir walked in and handed Marco his water. “Anything else I can do for you?” She asked, fighting to hide her smile.

“No thank you.” Marco said. “Thanks for getting it for me.”

“No problem. Be sure to keep it down so other patients can sleep.” She said before walking out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

They went back and forth a while, Marco talking about Peoria and his family. “I didn’t really have any friends.”

“Same here. I rather stick to my comic books.” Jean chimed in, voice thick with sleep, eyes drooping from exhaustion.

“Oh my god yes! I’ve got the biggest man crush on Chris Evans as Captain America.”

“I love his bromance with Sebastian Stan.”

And from there Marco went on and on about Marvel, Jean chiming in occasionally to let Marco know he was still into the conversation, still awake.

A knock came from the door, stopping Jean and Marco’s conversation. Zoe walked in, followed by another doctor. “Jean? You’re still here?”

Jean nodded. He looked at the wall clock. It was almost seven in the morning. His aunt is probably worried sick. “I lost track of time I suppose. I can leave if I have to.”

Marco pouted at him. “I don’t think so. I still need to explain why Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange is bull shit.”

The other doctor smiled at them. He was old, probably in his 60’s, with a thick mustache and sharp facial features. “That’s quite alright. If you’re up to it, he’s cleared for release at eight.”

Marco sighed in relief. “Thanks papaw. What did the test say?”

Zoe looked at Jean in confusion. ‘Papaw?’ she mouthed at him. Jean shrugged.

“Typical date rape drug Rohypnol. There was enough to impair you, but not enough to immediately knock you out. I’m going to call Grammie and let her know you’re safe.”

The doctor stepped up to Marco’s bed and brought him in for a gentle hug. “I’m so glad you’re safe boy.” Marco mumbled something into his shoulder. “I’ll give you some money for breakfast, your friend some gas money. Then straight home. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Marco said softly before letting go. “I’m so hungry I could eat one of everything on McDonald’s breakfast menu.”

“But you won’t.” the doctor replied. “I’m going to write up your release form. I’ll be right back.”

Zoe followed him out, looking tired. “I’ll see you boys later.” And she walked out.

Marco turned to Jean again. “McDonald’s okay with you? I love their breakfast sandwiches.”

Jean smiled. “That’s fine. But if you don’t mind, I’m gonna nap on that couch. Wake me when you’re dressed and ready.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kept you up.” Marco looked truly apologetic.

Jean waved off the apology. “It’s fine. Just yell when you’re up and ready.” And with that, Jean dropped to the couch and was out like a flame in a whirlwind.

 

 

It was almost eleven when Marco finally decided to wake Jean. He felt awful having kept the other man up all night, but honestly he was starving and ready to get out of this suffocating white room.

Jean pulled the chair up next to the couch, poking Jean in the back gently. “Jean, hey man. I’m ready to go if you are. Jeeeeaaann. Get up man.”

Jean’s eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. “Sorry, sorry! I’m sorry. Were you waiting on me?”

Marco’s eyes looked warm, and Jean was certain it wasn’t from drugs this time. “No, I just wanted to let you sleep a while. But all the good cartoons have been on already and I could eat an entire horse.”

Jean stretched and twisted his torso this way and that. “I’m there with ya.”

They drive to McDonald’s, Marco chattering on about comics still, Jean chiming in occasionally. When Jean pulls in he no more than parks the truck and Marco is hopping out, smiling and giving Jean such an excited look.

“Dude, I’m so hungry. I don’t even know where to start.” Marco said. 

“I sure as hell do.” Jean says and steps up to order. “I want a number two meal with a large coffee, a sausage egg and cheese McGriddle, and a small mocha frappe.”

“You know what. What the hell I’ll have the same.” Marco says.

“Is this for here or to go?” The cashier asked.

“Here.” Marco says and swiped his card before Jean can pull his out from the slot in his wallet. “You took me to the hospital. It’s the least I can do. And I’m getting you gas too.” Marco signs the receipt and puts his copy in his wallet with the card. “Don’t you dare fight me on this. I will fight you.”

Jean laughs. “Fine then. Can I take you out next Friday then?” Jean ask.

Marco looked positively stunned. “You mean. Like a date?” Jean nodded. “Well. That depends. I have a tennis tournament on Friday.”

“Really? Where? I’d come watch.” Jean hoped he didn’t sound desperate. But to Marco, he seemed persistent.

It was then that Marco knew this guy was pretty damn special. “How about you ride with me?”


End file.
